Wish On A Star
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: Iriel no sabe porqué, pero quizá por una jugarreta de los dioses, termina dentro de un mundo que solo en sus sueños fue capaz de imaginar. '¿Yo conocer a mis caballeros favoritos? Si claro, es imposible' el mismo pensamiento se verá desechado cuanto tenga frente a sus narices a sus personajes favoritos. ¿Cambiará en algo el transcurso de la historia? ¿Se meterá en problemas? Entren


**Muy buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de su localidad :D Como están lindos lectores? :3 Hoy les traigo un nuevo fic de SS, que promete ser interesante y lleno de misterios... Jujuju! **

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Les dejo algunas aclaraciones:**

_'Entre comitas simples y cursiva' :__** son pensamientos.**_

* * *

_Moneda de la Suerte_

_Bueno, esta historia no es solo otra del montón, narra un sueño, que quizás fue tan deseado, que los dioses quisieron volverlo realidad…_

* * *

Era otra mañana como cualquiera en Londres, otra mañana calurosa de verano. Me rodé entre mis sábanas, buscando el lado más frío. Era muy temprano y ya estaba haciendo calor, pero Morfeo tiene esa manía tan fea de expulsarme del mundo de los sueños en la mejor parte del mío… Hum. Motivo por el cual siempre me las ingenio para seguir "soñando despierta" e imaginar cómo hubiese seguido mi sueño… Claro que, siempre terminaba como yo quería… Ja, ventajas de estar consiente.

— Iriel, ya levántate. — hum. La voz de mi madre me sacó de mi hermoso mundo de ilusiones, una vez más y esta vez no pude terminar mi sueño.

Con pereza me senté en mi cama. Con mi preciado osito de peluche color azul verdoso entre mis brazos y un lindo nido de paloma en mi cabeza. Mi cabello era simplemente incontrolable. Aún con los ojos cerrados estiré mis brazos, escuchando como todos mis huesos sonaban… Wow, ¿tan mal había dormido? Me levanté, pero casi caigo al suelo. Siempre que me desperezo es como si mi energía se fuera de vacaciones a Camboya temporalmente. Apoyándome en la pared, crucé mi brazo derecho por detrás de mí cuello y abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vieron mis ojitos fue un enorme poster de Hades luchando contra Athena y entre medio de ellos, Tenma. Una gloriosa imagen para comenzar la mañana… Según yo, claro. Volví mi brazo a su posición normal y entré al baño privado de mi habitación y allí tome una refrescante ducha. Salí, y casi como si fuera una broma de los Dioses, tropecé con mi cachorra, por suerte ella no se hizo nada, la que quedó como pomada en el piso, obviamente fui yo. Yo y mi mala fama de tener dos pies izquierdos. Es casi una costumbre tropezarme con cosas.

Con mi cabello castaño claro aún envuelto en una toalla, salí ya vestida a buscar mi casi inseparable celular y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde mi madre ya me esperaba con un delicioso desayuno.

— Siempre haces las cosas exactamente como me gustan. No sé porqué a mí no me salen igual — era única. Mi madre era única. Ella siempre solía hacer las tostadas y el café con leche más deliciosos del mundo. Aunque por más que intente, nunca me salían igual.

— Solo es cuestión de practicar. Apuesto a que si te esforzaras un poco más te saldrían incluso mejor que a mí — a veces pienso que mi madre es muy parecida a Dohko… ¿Qué se sentiría que te entrenara un caballero dorado? Me gustaría poder averiguarlo, pero sé que es imposible. — Cuando termines ordena tu cuarto y ve al huerto detrás del jardín. Necesito que veas si el pozo de agua se llenó. Voy a salir con tu padre hoy, la señora Joblins vendrá a cuidarte más tarde— y sin replicar terminé de desayunar. Después de todo, mis padres siempre salían o algo por el estilo, su trabajo como empresarios los mantenía muy ocupados...

* * *

— Bueno, aquí vamos— con una moneda en la mano me dispuse a ir al jardín primero.

Ya tenía el cabello seco y ondeaba libre detrás de mí, con un blanco listón cruzándolo. Ese día decidí ponerme un sencillo vestido blanco con bordes tejidos en hilo fino dorado, era ceñido a la cintura y luego tenía un delicado vuelo hasta las rodillas. Mi abuela me lo había traído desde Italia. Y el vestido combinado con unas típicas sandalias de estilo griego, solo que de color marrón claro. Pasando por el manzano di un pequeño salto hasta alcanzar una manzana roja, predeciblemente dulce. Desde que conocí al caballero de mi signo del siglo XVIII que amo las manzanas, descubrí que en verdad podían ser adictivas…

Comiendo tranquilamente la manzana, me dirigí hasta el pozo de agua, que me recordaba en cierto aspecto, al Pozo Devora-Huesos de Inuyasha*… Con algo de vagancia puse mi brazo sobre la barandilla de cemento y sobre él mi cabeza. Me daba igual la señora Joblins, al fin y al cabo esa señora se la pasa durmiendo… Perezosamente observé el interior del pozo, con agua hasta el tope. La verdad, no sabía porqué mi madre insistía en conservarlo. No nos servía… Ahí es cuando deseaba tener algo que hacer más entretenido que eso. Todos los veranos son iguales, acababa de comenzar el mío y ya estaba por poner un cartel sobre mi cabeza diciendo "atención buitres, cadáver dentro de poco tiempo". Si seguía así iba a morir de aburrimiento.

Y al parecer, a Hypnos le gusta enviar a Morfeo cuando más le place molestarme… El sueño atacó de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos despacio, no sin antes arrojar mi moneda al interior del pozo… A veces me gustaba pensar que el pozo podía ser alguna especie de portal que me llevara a mis más anhelados _mundos_…

* * *

Sin que Iriel se percatase, la moneda que momentos antes había arrojado al interior del pozo, comenzó a irradiar una suave luz, que tiempo después, se volvió más y más intensa. Cubrió todo el pozo e iluminó todo, Iriel estaba cubierta por esa luz. El cielo se oscureció por una fracción de segundo y luego, ya no había nada. En el lugar en donde reposaba la muchacha, ya no había absolutamente nadie…

Su cabeza dolía levemente y sentía todo su cuerpo pesado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio le pareció extrañamente familiar, más no era el pequeño campo que estaba detrás de los jardines de su madre. Y sin embargo, ella estaba en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. Se desperezó y se obligó a sí misma a levantarse, sintiendo la pesadez en sus músculos.

_'Wow… Esto se parece demasiado a un campo que conozco…' _Pensó con cierta extrañeza.

Comenzó a caminar, no sin antes haber limpiado un poco su inmaculado vestido blanco. Tras haber caminado un buen trecho, estaba más que convencida que estaba perdida. Definitivamente, ese lugar no era su hogar, ni siquiera las inmediaciones, puesto que conocía casi a la perfección el lugar. Y a pesar de todo, le seguía pareciendo, en cierta manera, conocido…

Dejando las cavilaciones de lado, y aceptando que no estaba en su hogar, por algún motivo en el cual no quería pensar por el momento, siguió recorriendo aquel lugar, internándose en un camino rocoso, parecido a los de su serie favorita…

_'¿Será posible…?' _

Con una corazonada, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, al punto en que se descubrió a sí misma corriendo. Corría siguiendo esa corazonada, si estaba en lo correcto, no sabía si iba a llorar de alegría…o desmayarse de la impresión…

Con cierta premura, se forzó a seguir corriendo, luego de haber recorrido un buen trecho a alta velocidad, su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando factura, reclamándole el hecho de haberse descuidado un poco en el aspecto físico, culpando a su vez a las incipientes vacaciones de verano. ¿Pero a quién iba a culpar por aquello? Sus clases de esgrima y arquería, cortesía del bolsillo de su abuelo que insistió en pagarle las clases, no las retomaría hasta que el ciclo escolar volviera a empezar, y ella, por su parte, y con sus muy bien ganados diecinueve años, estaba más que agradecida con su abuelo por ayudarla a "entrenar" como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, en el tiempo en que no recibía clases. Había terminado el colegio a la edad de dieciocho años recién cumplidos, y se había graduado con honores, no por nada se internaba en la biblioteca de su abuela a estudiar en todo momento. Recordaba con añoranza como en su cumpleaños número diecinueve, sus abuelos paternos le habían regalado una bellísima colección de libros sobre deidades griegas, mitos y leyendas, otro libro acerca de las dimensiones y otro libro más sobre caballeros de la edad media, entre otros. Ella no cabía en sí de la emoción, sus abuelos paternos la conocían demasiado bien… Era una lástima que hayan tenido que viajar de vuelta a Venecia, por lado estaba triste de no poder entrenar con su abuelo y ayudar a su abuela a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca y escuchar alguna que otra anécdota de su niñez, pero por el otro estaba contenta de que se dieran un tiempo para ellos…

Siguió corriendo hasta vislumbrar unas personas a lo lejos.

_'Una aldea… ¿Quizás es…? Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo.'_

Con decididas intenciones siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la "entrada" y en efecto, era una aldea o un pueblo… Con su corazón latiendo de la emoción, continuó caminando, puesto que no quería llamar la atención. Antes de adentrarse al pueblo, miró su vestimenta, estudiándola. ¿Llamaría mucho la atención? Solo llevaba su pulcro vestido blanco y su listón igualmente blanco. Agradecía a los dioses el haberse puesto sus sandalias de estilo griego, si hubiese tenido puestas sus sandalias modernas con lazo, de seguro que atraería más de una mirada curiosa.

Sin pensarlo más, se adentró a la aldea con pasos inseguros. _'¿Qué haré? Si es lo que creo… ¿Podré salir? ¿Cómo llegué?' _Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, dibujando un gesto nervioso en su rostro. Tenía que comprobarlo de todos modos. Siguió caminando por el pueblo, pero a pesar de querer aparentar un perfil bajo y común, atraía más de una mirada. Los pueblerinos la miraban extrañados, por lo general, conocían aunque sea de vista a casi todos los habitantes de dicho lugar. Al fin y al cabo, era una aldea pequeña y muchos se conocían por este o por aquel. Sin lugar a dudas, Iriel era diferente a ellos, su sola presencia descolocaba el ambiente, como si supieran que no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Sus cabellos eran largos hasta su cintura ensortijándose al llegar a las puntas, sus ojos eran azules, y su piel blanca, casi tan blanca como su vestido. Al contrario de los aldeanos, quienes llevaban ropas visiblemente usadas desde hace ya algún tiempo, con su piel algo tostada por el sol y sus manos un poco ásperas por el arduo labor cotidiano. Iriel se sentía ajena a ese lugar, ahora es cuando quería volverse invisible…

* * *

El caballero se percató que algo no estaba bien. Su minuciosa vigilancia por los alrededores del Santuario le había proporcionado cierta tranquilidad, pero al estar por volver a su templo sintió una perturbación en el lugar. Con rosas ya listas para atacar si fuese necesario, partió en dirección a _Rodorio_.

* * *

La joven muchacha seguía buscando una pista, una señal que le indicara que su corazonada no era una mera ilusión y que estaba en lo correcto. Adentrándose en el corazón de la aldea, vio algo que le heló la sangre, pero que a la vez hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza que antes, se quedó quieta en su lugar, recibiendo de paso algún que otro golpe inintencionado por haberse quedado inmóvil en un camino visiblemente circulado. Un puesto de flores…

_'No es solo un mero y común puesto de flores, es "ese" puesto de flores'. _

Después de todo, no estaba errada, estaba en Rodorio, dentro de su serie favorita "_Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas_". No cabía en sí de la emoción. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de lo que eso conllevaba.

_'¿En qué parte de la serie estoy? ¿La guerra ya comenzó? ¿Ya está Tenma en el Santuario? ¿Ya es el caballero de Pegaso? ¿Alone ya fue poseído por Hades? ¿Hay alguna manera de salir de aquí? ¿En dónde me voy a quedar?'_

Esas y más preguntas se atropellaban en su cabeza, inundándola de dudas. Con paso seguro se acercó al puesto de flores, donde un hombre y su hija arreglaban algunos ramos. Con la sonrisa más amable que tenía se dirigió a la niña, que era visiblemente menor que ella, quizá tendría unos catorce o quince años… Aprovechó la oportunidad en la que el padre de la niña entró en la casa y entonces comenzó a hablar con ella, con Agasha.

— Buenos días— puso una sonrisa dulce, gesto que fue devuelto de la misma manera por la niña. — Esas son margaritas, ¿verdad? — la perfecta excusa para comenzar a hablar con ella, flores.

—Si señora, y estas de al lado son amapolas— contestó de manera educada. Iriel ladeó inconscientemente la cabeza al verse llamada de esa forma.

_'¿Señora? ¿Tan vieja parezco?'_

Sus pensamientos se materializaron en una pregunta bastante audible, que sin querer escapó de sus labios y la pequeña Agasha puso una cara de desconcierto al escuchar su pregunta, que más bien parecía hacérsela a ella misma.

— No señora, pero supongo que por su edad ya deberá estar casada, ¿verdad? — fue una pregunta inocente, pero que descolocó momentáneamente a Iriel.

_'¿Yo casada?' _Y luego recordó en que siglo estaba… _'¡Claro! En el siglo XVIII las personas de mi edad ya estaban casadas y con hijos. ¿Cómo no me acordé antes?'_

— No, a decir verdad no estoy casada— con una tímida y apenada sonrisa la joven de largo cabello castaño sacó a Agasha de su error.

— Oh, ya veo… Entonces… ¿Está comprometida, señorita…?—

— Iriel, me llamo Iriel, y no, no estoy comprometida pequeña…— le sonrió cálidamente. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó de manera amable y casual.

— Me llamo Agasha, señorita Iriel, ¿es usted nueva en Rodorio? —

— A decir verdad, si lo soy Agasha. Pero por favor, no me trates tan formalmente, ¿sí? — la manera en que lo dijo, le sacaría una sonrisa a más de uno, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tanto respeto. Sin lugar a dudas, el siglo XVIII era muy diferente al siglo XXI…

— De acuerdo, Iriel— Agasha le sonrió y se aventuró a hacer otras preguntas…

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte? ¿Cuántos años tienes? — las preguntas escaparon de sus labios y un sonrojo ocupó sus mejillas al escucharse a sí misma. Iriel sonrió, pero se vio en un dilema… A decir verdad, no tenía ningún lugar dónde quedarse…

— Tengo diecinueve años, y… Siendo muy honesta, no tengo donde quedarme…— un rubor inundó su rostro, apenada.

La pequeña soltó un pequeño "oh…" y mientras le pedía a Iriel que esperara, entró a su casa en donde habló con su padre, quién luego de unos minutos salió junto con su hija. Al verla, vio en ella la más pura imagen de una mujer inocente, al igual que su hija, pero más allá, un ápice de bondad se dejaba escapar por su mirada azul como el más profundo océano…

— Agasha me explicó la situación, encantado de conocerte Iriel, yo soy el padre de Agasha — le tendió su mano e Iriel se apresuró a estrecharla, aun no cabía en sí de la emoción. _'Y eso que podría haber aparecido en Italia…' _— Si quieres, puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros por el tiempo que te quedes en Rodorio — ofreció amablemente.

— ¿Realmente harían eso? — Iriel sabía que de estar en su mundo y su tiempo, le habría dicho que no de entrada, las cosas eran mucho más peligrosas en su mundo… Pero allí se sentía como…segura. Además de que ya los conocía. Sabía que eran buenas personas.

— Por supuesto — aseguró el hombre con calidez. Iriel entonces aceptó. De todos modos, no tenía otra opción.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sentía una presencia cerca de ella, jamás le había sucedido, a excepción de cuando era una niña pequeña y estaba en casa de su bisabuela, quién había fallecido unos años más tarde. Ella tenía alrededor de cuatro años cuando jugando al escondite se metió en el sótano de la gran casa, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda y luego, en medio de la profunda oscuridad, vio un resplandor en uno de los rincones, como muy curiosa que era, se acercó un poco hasta vislumbrar la borrosa figura de un hombre anciano… ¿Qué era eso? Súbitamente, la figura soltó un horroroso grito, su cara se desfiguró y se movió veloz hacia ella, la en aquel momento, pequeña Iriel, gritó horrorizada y comenzó a llorar, nunca corrió tan rápido en su corta vida, huyendo sé lo que hubiese sido eso, salió del sótano y luego de esa aterradora experiencia no volvió a pisar un sótano, jamás.

— Muy buenos días, señor Albafica— saludó cordial el padre de Agasha y la niña misma. A Iriel casi se le detiene el corazón al oír el nombre… Se volteó lentamente y a unos metros de ella, en efecto, se encontraba el caballero de Piscis. Este devolvió el saludo y miró fijamente a la extraña. Su esencia, su cosmo, su presencia lo había alertado y dirigió sus pasos presurosos hasta encontrarla.

¿Era una enemiga? No se veía como tal… Pero no había que fiarse de las apariencias, era algo que siempre recordaba. ¿Quién era esta enigmática mujer? Se notaba a leguas que no era de la aldea, ni por asomo. Su ropa era visiblemente costosa y diferente a la de un campesino común.

Por otro lado, Iriel se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al descubrirse observada por el santo de Piscis. Se imaginaba que se encontraría con él estando en Rodorio, pero jamás se imaginó que lo haría tan pronto. Y más aún, era su personaje favorito de entre todos, aunque Kardia de Escorpio le seguía muy de cerca al ser el caballero de su signo, por su "culpa" era que había empezado a consumir manzanas, como la que aún llevaba en su mano a medio terminar. Aunque, a pesar de todo, jamás se imaginó que Albafica era tan hermoso en persona, aún más que en el anime o el manga, si eso era posible… El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la suave voz de Albafica.

— ¿Quién eres tú? No perteneces a la aldea — tan desconfiado como se imaginó que sería. Iriel buscó palabras con las cuales contestar, pero simplemente se había quedado muda. Gracias a los dioses Agasha contestó por ella.

— Ella es Iriel, es nueva en la aldea, señor Albafica. Se quedará con nosotros mientras esté en Rodorio — el santo pareció sorprenderse levemente, más no lo demostró abiertamente, pero Iriel lo conocía demasiado bien como para pasar desapercibido ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿De dónde vienes? — esta vez, la pequeña no podría salvarla, puesto que ni ella sabía. Iriel comenzó a pensar a todo lo que le permitía su cerebro, si le decía la verdad, lo más probable es que la llevara ante Athena y el Patriarca o… que no le creyera ni una palabra, por lo que optó por decirle una verdad a medias.

— Vengo desde Inglaterra, señor— eso había sonado extraño hasta para ella, la formalidad no era lo suyo… El caballero volvió a sorprenderse. _'¿Qué hace aquí si viene desde tan lejos?' _

— ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? — algunos curiosos pasaban y se volteaban a mirar la extraña conversación. Con esa pregunta dejó desarmada a la muchacha, ya que ni ella conocía la respuesta. _'¿Por una jugarreta de los dioses?'_ Okey, esa no era una respuesta factible.

— Siempre quise conocer Grecia— contestó con una sonrisa amable. _'Después de todo, es verdad…'_

Aún sin confiarse de ella, Albafica la recorrió con la mirada, cosa que hizo que Iriel se sonrojase aún más, aparentemente, decía la verdad, pero no debía fiarse. Se despidió y siguió su camino hasta el Santuario, se lo comunicaría al Patriarca. Eran tiempos peligrosos, la Guerra Santa comenzaría de un momento a otro, no faltaba mucho tiempo para eso…

— Vaya… Creo que ya está anocheciendo…— las palabras del hombre a su lado la sacaron de sus cavilaciones a la joven Iriel y asintió al ver el firmamento oscurecerse poco a poco. — Es tiempo de preparar una deliciosa cena, ¿me ayudas Agasha? — la pequeña sonrió y asintió entusiasmada.

_'Con qué simplicidad los niños de esta época se contentan…' _

— ¡Yo también quisiera ayudarle señor! Es lo menos que puedo hacer — con amabilidad Iriel se dispuso a ayudarles a preparar la cena de ese día, aunque extraño las comodidades de un horno, un microondas y demás artefactos eléctricos…

_'Mamá, papá… Me pregunto que estarán haciendo… ¿Se habrán percatado de mi ausencia? No sé cuándo podré volver, ni siquiera sé si volveré…' _

* * *

**Y... eso es todo! :D Diganme que les parece este nuevo fic :3 Dejen reviews! **

***Inuyasha :** _InuYasha_ (犬夜叉? romanizado como _INUYASHA_ en Japón), título original _InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas_ (戦国御伽草子 犬夜叉 _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_?) es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada en el año 1996, hasta su fin en 2008, y su continuación en 2009 como InuYasha el Acto final, por Rumiko Takahashi, y su adaptación al anime dirigida por Yasunao Aoki y Masashi Ikeda. La serie narra las aventuras de un hanyō llamado InuYasha, que en compañía de Kagome Higurashi y sus amigos, están en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama_.

**Argumento: **

Durante el periodo Sengoku, un hanyō llamado Inuyasha , había robado la Shikon no Tama, con el objetivo de convertirse en un demonio completo. Sin embargo, su plan es frustrado por una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyō quien, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, le dispara una flecha sagrada clavándolo en el árbol sagrado , dejándolo paralizado y dormido por 50 años. Mientras que la sacerdotisa, antes de morir, pidió que su cuerpo fuera quemado junto con la joya.

Luego de 500 años, en el Japón actual, Kagome Higurashi, una adolescente de 15 años, sale de su casa hacia la escuela, y en pleno acto su gato desaparece junto al pozo que se ubica en el templo de su casa. En esos instantes un demonio sale del interior del pozo y transporta a Kagome a la época feudal, 500 años atrás. Al descubrir que tenía poderes especiales de sacerdotisa, se le considera a Kagome como la reencarnación de Kikyō y se le entrega la Shikon no Tama con el objetivo de custodiarla y seguir con la labor de Kikyō. En un incidente provocado por un cuervo, la joya fue destruida en miles de fragmentos, que cayeron en distintas partes de la región. Debido a esto, Inuyasha y Kagome tienen la misión de recuperar los fragmentos de la perla antes que monstruos malignos se apoderen de los pedazos de esta, lo que provocaría varias catástrofes.

Durante su recorrido, Inuyasha y Kagome conocen a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, quienes por situaciones diversas y relacionadas con el pasado de cada uno de ellos, se unen en la búsqueda de los fragmentos para evitar que caigan en las manos de Naraku, principal enemigo de la serie.

**Los quiero! ^^**


End file.
